Kim Hye Soo
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Hye Soo *'Nombre:' 김혜수 / Kim Hye Soo *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 44 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Perro *'Familia:' Cinco hermanos incluyendo el actor Kim Dong Hyun y Kim Dong Hee *'Agencia:' HODU&U Entertainment Dramas *Hyena (SBS, 2020) *Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim (SBS, 2016-2017) ''Cameo *Signal (tvN, 2016) *The Queen of Office (KBS2, 2013) *Flower Boy Ramyun Shop (tvN, 2011) Cameo ep.1 *Home Sweet Home (MBC, 2010) *Style (SBS, 2009) *Han River Ballad (MBC, 2004) *Jang Hee Bin (KBS, 2002) *Golden Era (MBC, 2000) *Kukhee (MBC, 1999) *Did We Really Love? (MBC, 1999) *Song of Blind Bird (MBC, 1994) *Pilot (MBC, 1993) *Rosy Life (MBC, 1991) *Fun World (MBC, 1990) *Senoya (KBS, 1989) *Sun Shim-yi (KBS, 1988) Temas para Dramas *''Love Is'' tema para The Queen of Office (2013) Películas *The Day I Died (2020) *Return (2019) *Default (2018) *A Special Lady (2017) *Goodbye Single (2016) *China Town (2015) *The Face Reader (2013) *Ari Ari the Korean Cinema (2012) *The Thieves (2012) *Villain and Widow (2010) *Forgiveness (2008) Narración *Modern Boy (2008) *My 11th Mother (2007) *Shim's Family (2007) *A Good Day to Have an Affair (2007) *Tazza (2006) *The Red Shoes (2005) *Hypnotized (2004) *YMCA Baseball Team (2002) *Three (2002) *Kick the Moon (2001) *Doctor K (1999) *Tie a Yellow Ribbon (1998) *Too Tired to Die (1998) *Mister Condom (1997) *Change (1997) *Bitter and Sweet (1995) *The Eternal Empire (1995) *Dr. Bong (1995) *Blue Seagull (1994) *Life and Death of the Hollywood Kid (1994) *I Wish for What is Forbidden (1994) *First Love (1993) *Lost Love (1991) *Oseam (1990) *That Last Winter (1988) *Grown-ups Just Don't Understand (1988) *My Daughter Saved from the Mire, Part II (1986) *Ggambo (1986) Temas para Películas *''Shikisai No Blues'' (색채의 블루스) tema para Modern Boy (2008) *''Why Don't You Do Right?'' tema para Modern Boy (2008) *''Gaeyeoul (개여울) (Korean Ver.) tema para Modern Boy (2008) *''Gaeyeoul ''(개여울) (Japanese Ver.) tema para Modern Boy (2008) Anuncios *'2011: Prospecs W *'2010: '''SK International Call 00700 *'2010: 'Hite Jinro Max *'2009: 'CJ CheilJedang Haechandle *'2009: 'MISSHA Reconocimientos *'2019 55th Baeksang Arts Awards: 'Premio al Ícono de Estilo *'2016 tvN10 Awards: Premio a la Actriz tvN10 (Signal) *'2016 PaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Actriz en dramas (Signal) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mayor (Daesang) (The Queen of Office) *'2012 Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Premio a la excelencia, Actriz en una película (The Thieves) *'2011 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio Popularidad (Villain and Widow) *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Estrella Top Ten por (Style) *'2009 Style Icon Awards:' Icono del Año *'2009 Style Icon Awards:' Actriz Icono de estilo de TV *'2007 Korea Visual Arts Festival:' Mejor Actriz (Tazza: The High Rollers) *'2007 Korea Movie Star Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Tazza: The High Rollers) *'2007 Newport Beach Film Festival:' Premio del Jurado Mejor Actriz (Tazza: The High Rollers) *'2006 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Tazza: The High Rollers) *'2006 Korea Best Dresser Swan Awards:' Mejor Vestida, Categoría Mejor Actriz de Cine *'2006 Pyeongtaek Film Festival:' Actual Nueva Mejor Actriz (Tazza: The High Rollers) *'2006 Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Tazza: The High Rollers) *'2005 Dong-A TV Fashion Beauty Awards:' Premio Icono de Moda *'2005 Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Hypnotized) *'2005 Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Hypnotized) *'2004 Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Hypnotized) *'2004 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz, Premio Excelencia Superior *'1999 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz, Premio Excelencia Superior *'1995 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz, Premio Excelencia Superior *'1995 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Dr. Bong) *'1995 Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio Popularidad (The Eternal Empire) *'1993 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz (First Love) *'1991 Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio Popularidad *'1987 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz Revelación Curisidades *'Educación:' **Universidad de Dongkuk (Teatro-Cine) **Universidad de SungKyunKwan (Postgrado) *'Intereses:' Música, leer y la fotografía *'Habilidades:' Taekwando *'Debut:' 1986 Película kkam-bo Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Inglés Galería Kim Hye Soo.jpg Kim Hye Soo3.jpg Kim Hye Soo4.jpg Kim Hye Soo5.jpg Kim Hye Soo6.jpg Kim Hye Soo7.jpg Kim Hye Soo8.jpg Kim Hye Soo9.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:HODU&U Entertainment